


朋友

by aishangguoguo



Category: RPS, 我白
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishangguoguo/pseuds/aishangguoguo





	朋友

我静等了大约十分钟？蠢蠢欲动着……

我做的第一件事就是去亲他的眼睛，长长的睫毛没了内双的遮拦铺展着像蝴蝶的翅膀，带点浅粉色的眼皮盖住了瞳色绝美的眼珠，撑出的弧度都好看的让人心里发痒。我一边唾弃自己的变态，一边控制不住自己去用舌头轻轻舔弄白宇的眼睑。

等我起身的时候，白宇的眼睑在微弱的光线下折射闪闪的亮光仿佛涂抹了闪粉。

我肆无忌惮地去捏白宇带着微须的下巴，大拇指摸索了两下他唇边勾人的痣，然后又摁在了他的唇瓣上，搓来揉去。被揉捏变形的唇显出一种凌虐的美感，我的呼吸更加粗重了起来——白宇还是一动不动。

我咽了咽口水，手指有些发抖，动作急切又轻缓，小心翼翼将白宇翻了个身。

他此刻瓷白的肉体，大大咧咧展示在了我的面前。狭窄的沙发实在不利于动作，但是我考虑了一下，也没有再去挪动位置。

白宇的乳头特别可爱，小小的扁扁的浅粉两点平铺在雪白的胸膛，我伸着头，努力去吸一点，另一点也没有被我冷落，落在了我的手心之中被轻捏又掐起。

太小了，这两点，但是也实在可爱。我大概吸够了才缓缓从胸膛一路往下亲，转到他的人鱼线上，两只手掌隔着布料伸到他的臀部下方，两瓣蜜桃似的臀肉结结实实落在了我的手里，任我揉捏。

我的亲吻落在了他还同样沉睡的性器上，不大，但是笔直的一根。我亲了两下，抬头看了看他的脸——依旧是安安静静睡着的样子——然后轻轻抬了他的大腿，褪下了白宇身上最后的遮拦。

他的性器颜色也浅，干干净净的，我发誓我前二十多年的人生里从来没有想过自己会做这种事，但是此刻却自然而然，甚至有一些迫不及待地将他的性器含在了嘴里。一只手掌在下搓捏着他的铃铛，一只放在他的性器上，配合着口腔欺负他。

慢慢的，他的性器起了生理上的反应，直挺挺竖着，滚烫滚烫的。我含着他的龟头像含着一颗棒棒糖，调用了口腔的内壁和舌尖去含舔，甚至后来带着一点恶意刻意用牙齿轻轻去刮。

下面隐秘的小穴勾得我更是心痒，手指去摸，能感觉到密集的褶皱，禁闭又干涩，是从未有人造访过的样子。我稍微得到了一点点莫名的籍慰。

他似乎慢慢有了点知觉，但是因为药力的作用无法清醒过来，一点也不知道自己无意识中泄露的声音是多么的引人犯罪。

我更卖力地去舔他的系带，指甲配合着轻轻刮着翕动的孔眼。在他呜呜咽咽的鼻腔的哼哼声里，乳白的精液喷在了我的手上，脸上和头发上，更多的落回了他的性器表面和凹陷的小腹。

我的下半身兴奋地爆炸，脱了内裤也挤上了沙发，跪坐在他的两腿之间，让他的大腿贴着我的大腿，然后拿着性器去顶他的小穴。——自然是进不去的，但是我还是很兴奋。溢出前列腺液涂抹在了他的小穴周围，滑溜溜的。最后居然真的让我进了一小半的头。但是我不敢再深入了，里面太干涩了。要是真的进入的话，明早是肯定瞒不住的，我非常非常想要完完整整的得到白宇，但是实在承受不起完全失去他的痛苦。

我抬起他的双腿搭在了我的肩膀上。漂亮的脚型，腿型，让我有点应接不暇。我侧着脸亲他的小腿，白宇洗过澡的皮肤是温热又润滑，尤其是大腿内侧的。我还没有释放的性器放在他的大腿之间，由着我一边亲他的小腿，一边来回抽动，享受着大腿内侧极嫩的腿肉挤压带来的快感。

射精的冲动慢慢上来了，我并没有忍耐。——天快亮了。——射在了他的性器和小腹上。

我享受着射精后的美妙的同时，低下了身体去拥抱白宇，脑袋放在他的肩膀上，将额头上的汗蹭在了他的脸颊上。

并没有完全满足还半硬的性器，让我拿着去蹭白宇的脸颊，嘴唇，甚至让我硬挤进去了一半。他无意识收缩的口腔，挑逗的我的性器飞快恢复了硬度，我额上冒汗，强忍着暴力破坏的冲动，小心在他的口腔里，小幅度抽插着。在最后关头抽了出来，用手自力更生了一下，射在了他的头发，脸上和嘴唇上，有一小部分甚至就在他的嘴里。

我去坐在沙发边上，欣赏了一会儿，又去拿了手机拍照。一直到精液都冷却微凝了，才赶紧去了浴室。

我哼着小调，用打着温热水的毛巾给白宇擦拭身体上的痕迹，内心都是隐秘的幸福。


End file.
